


Leave Out All the Rest

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Kureno leaves the Sohma family when his curse breaks. Akito suffers but knows she must let them go, as every curse breaks until only Shigure is left by her side.





	Leave Out All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older fics, which I forgot I hadn't put up over here yet. (Originally it was a songfic, and if you want to see it in its original form, it's still up on FFN with the lyrics in it. XD)

~ Leave Out All the Rest ~

" _Don't leave me_ ," Akito shrieked, clinging to Kureno with tears streaming down her face. " _Don't leave me!_ "

Kureno shook her off.

"I'm free now," he said. "My curse is broken. I can live 'outside'."

And there was such joy shining in his eyes at the thought of being free - at the thought of not having to be ruled by  _her_  anymore - that she stopped fighting and let him go.

She didn't want any more curses to break. She didn't want any of them to leave her. She quickly learned that the more she held them down, the more they would struggle to gain their freedom from her.

Slowly, slowly she let them go. Their curses broke one by one. And even though she'd been slowly letting go of them all, every time one of them came to her and smiled and said "I'm free", it hurt. It always brought back that memory of the first one who left her, and it set off a deep ache within her soul.

Now there were only two of them left. Just two curses. And she had realized long before that being God was the worst curse of all.

Shigure was the only one who was left at her side. But more than that, he was the only one of them who had ever sought out her company of his own volition. He was the only one who had ever stayed without her having to beg, or even  _ask_.

Akito was staring out the window (as usual), wondering what had become of her missing family members (also as usual) when she heard soft shuffling footsteps behind her. She didn't turn to look. The footsteps stopped and she felt Shigure wrap his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"Even if my curse breaks, I will never leave you," he whispered.

"Liar." She said it sadly, without anger. "Everyone leaves when the curse breaks."

She turned in his arms and he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I won't," he said.

" _Liar! Yes, you will_ ," she shrieked hysterically.

He would have expected her to push him away, but she only clung to him harder.

" _You'll leave me just like everyone leaves me when the curse breaks!_ "

He held her tightly against him.

"Then I'll make sure my curse never breaks."

~end~


End file.
